


Phichit's Tweet

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allusions to Victuuri, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phichit has connections, Phichit is to blame, Phichit totally keeps a border of himself to add to pics!, Photos of the boys!, Texting and Tweeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: And the most ridiculous part of the evening, was the fact that Victor had Retweeted the photo with the words, 'I'll miss you, Yu-chan! <3'. So now his fans had gotten a hold of it and the world was blowing up Yuuri’s mobile all over Phichit’s damn post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this idea to "Make Phichit a Meme in 2K16". The part of him holding a hand to his mouth makes me cackle, so I thought, what if he kept similar poses saved so he could just add them to pics and then post them all over?

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Yuuri took a deep breath and sighed. His shoulders relaxed and his body felt light. Lighter than air even.

Falling back onto the bed, he curled into a ball and thought about how sad Victor had seemed while leaving. How Victor had clutched Yuuri’s head between his hands, stared deeply into his eyes, and thanked him for caring so much.

And Yuuri had been a flustered mess during it because there were people around and they were watching as their precious Victor groped the Japanese 'twink' who ‘stole him from the world’.

Victor drew him into a tight hug then, and whispered words of encouragement in Yuuri’s ear. All of them in Japanese.

He’d been touched that Victor went through the trouble to learn some of Yuuri’s native language all so he could cheer him on. It made him feel warm inside.

Yuuri’s mobile gave a low _bing_ , and he rolled over to pluck it off the nightstand.

It was a message from Phichit.

**{Sorry that Victor had to leave! :(}**

_ 15 secs ago _

**{It’s fine. I want him to get the chance I didn’t have with Vic-chan.}**

_ just now _

Yuuri left the mobile on the bed and went to go shower and change. Maybe he could distract himself for a bit with TV?

His Free Skate wasn’t perfect yet, and now Makkachin was unwell, and Victor wasn’t with him. But did he really _need_ Victor around in order to do well in his routines?

Yuuri performed for Yuuko and Takeshi just fine. He also did the same for Minako-sensei and his parents from time to time. He didn’t need to have Victor there, but him being there had been like the best cheering squad in the world.

Still, Yuuri wanted to prove that he could surprise Victor, even when Victor wasn’t there in person.

When he came back, he found his mobile loaded with messages. One from Phichit, but the rest came from his Instagram and Twitter accounts.

When he unlocked the screen, he might have died.

There, on the screen, was a very well taken photo of both Yuuri and Victor standing in front of the hotel. Victor’s hands were cupping Yuuri’s cheeks and they were gazing into each other’s eyes.

Now, the photo itself was fine, and suggested perhaps an intimate moment. The problem, was the fact that Phichit’s face was also in the frame!

In fact, Yuuri scrolled down the page a bit, and found the exact same form of Phichit in the photo from China, where Victor had unclothed himself in the restaurant and clung to Yuuri for hours.

Fumbling, he was quick to return to the newest photo, which Phichit had tagged him in.

**Our Lovers Must Part Ways Due to Family Emergency! <3 :(**

He might just kill Phichit.

The comments ranged from things like ‘Oh, no!’ to ‘EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!’. And most of all, the particular post in question had over eighteen thousand Likes, and almost the same amount of Retweets!

He buried his head in the nearest pillow and unleashed a loud and long scream. Once his bearings were gathered, he sent Phichit a message.

**{Is that some kind of border you save for special occasions?}**

_ 59 secs ago _

**{Maybe. ^-^}**

_ just now _

Phichit’s face was going to end up in several more photos of he and Victor, Yuuri could tell.

And the most ridiculous part of the evening, was the fact that Victor had Retweeted the photo with the words, 'I'll miss you, Yu-chan! <3'. So now _his_ fans had gotten a hold of it and the world was blowing up Yuuri’s mobile all over Phichit’s damn post.

How did Phichit even get the photo anyway?

He decided to ask.

**{Don’t worry about it! :)}**

_10 secs ago_

**{Also, close your blinds!}**

_just now_

Yuuri scrambled to do so, not sure how Phichit knew they were open, but he wasn’t going to bother asking. Not anymore.

* * *

 

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Victuuri fics!


End file.
